Loud
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites contest Entry by duhitsangie. Songs title: Neighbors Know My Name


**Friday Night Bites**

**Penname: duhitsangie**

**Songs title: Neighbors Know My Name**

**Title of the story: Loud**

**Twitter name****: duhitsangie**

**Disclaimer****: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters.**

**BPOV**

I smiled to myself as I looked around the room. We were finally moved in, and everything was in it's place, well, except for the couch Edward was bringing up.

Edward and I had only been married a few weeks, and were ecstatic to have our own place together.

The only problem was that living in an apartment complex, wasn't always the best place to start building a life together, but it was all we could afford.

With Edward still finishing Medical school and me trying to find a suitable teaching job, it would do for now.

Why we hadn't waited to get married until we were stable wasn't even a question.

Since the moment he accidently spilled coffee on me at Starbucks, and jokingly offered to clean it up with his tongue, I was hooked. He had me sprung like a teenage girl, and before I knew it, we were married. And I couldn't be happier.

"Baby!" he shouted as he opened the door. "Where do you want us to put this?"

"Over here!" I shouted, leading him and his brother Emmett to the corner where I wanted the couch. "Right there.. Perfect."

"You sure?" Emmett smirked. "It's against a wall, your neighbors wall, and we all know about your fascination with fucking on the couch, they might hear."

"It was one time Em!" I blushed, knowing he was referring to the time he and his wife Rose came home from their date night to find us naked on their couch, with their son sound asleep upstairs.

What? Babysitting was boring once the kid fell asleep. And Edward and I just couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"Have you even met your neighbors yet?" he chuckled, ignoring my embarrassment like he always did.

"Not really, we barely got all of our stuff in last night and after that we just knocked out and have been busy fixing everything up today, I know a few of their names though."

"I'm sure they know yours too," Emmett chuckled as he winked at me. "Bella likes to shout it pretty loud."

"Fuck you!" I laughed, smacking his shoulder.

"Sorry, that's my brothers job," he said ruffling my hair.

"I'm not that loud," I pouted.

"It's true baby," Edward smirked. "You do get pretty loud."

"Guess you won't be hearing it for a while," I raised an eyebrow with a smirk of my own. "That's what you get for making fun of me."

"You know I love it," he practically purred as he walked towards me, before whispering in my ear. "The way you scream, scratch, and yell."

"And that means I'm out, have fun meeting the new neighbors guys, and don't break anything so soon, you just moved in," Emmett said as he backed out of the room. The entire family already knew how we were when the mood hit us; we didn't fight it.

Once we heard the door click shut, Edward picked me up and carried me over to our new bedroom and dumped me on the bed.

"We're done, we're moved in and you're all mine," he said as he crawled over my body. "My _wife_."

"God, I love when you say that," I moaned as he started leaving kisses up my neck.

"I think Em was right," he smirked.

"About what?" I panted as he sucked on the sensitive part behind my ear.

"If they don't already, the neighbors will definitely know my name tonight," he chuckled.

"How do you know?" I taunted.

"Because of this," he stated cockily as he shoved his hands in my pants, under my panties and rubbed me hard.

"Fuck Edward!" I groaned as he ran his fingers slowly up and down my wet slit.

"Told you," he chuckled.

"Ok, yes yes they'll know your name, just don't stop," I panted as I rocked my hips into his hand.

"I need a better view," he said, before removing every article of clothing I was wearing, leaving me naked on our brand new sheets.

"They're itchy," I laughed as I wiggled around to get comfortable and he removed his own clothes.

"I'll make you forget," he said before crawling back up my body and pressing his bare chest to mine as he kissed me.

What sheets? Itchy? I definitely had an itch he could scratch.

"Please," I moaned as he broke our kiss and started moving his lips down my body.

"So impatient," he chuckled against the skin of my stomach before propping his chin on my hipbone. "Are you going to scream my name for me love?"

"If you actually do something, probably," I teased, earning a bite to my hipbone that made me squeal. "That's a start."

"Such a tease," he smirked before moving to the inside of my thigh and sucking lightly over a mark that never went away because of him.

"Look who's talking," I moaned as I felt his hot breath against my center.

"Shh, I'm working," he whispered against me, his lips brushing over my lower ones.

"I thought you wanted me to be loud," I whimpered.

"I did," he chuckled, before taking a long lick of my slit. "Now."

"Oh god," I cried out as his hot tongue found my clit, gaining a delicious laugh that sent vibrations through my pussy.

"Just like that," he spoke into me, making me moan louder at the feeling. "My name baby."

"Oh shit, _Edward_," I moaned, digging my hand into his hair as my legs started to shake.

He slowly circled my entrance with a finger, before putting it inside me, followed by another one, moving them together in a nice, slow rhythm, torturing me. "More."

He lifted his mouth off of my pussy and moved his fingers deeper inside of me, curling them up to reach my g-spot and making me scream out.

"More? _Mm_ you like this baby? Are you going to come?" he asked as he sucked on the skin of my thigh again.

"Yes… Edward.. _shit_ I'm coming baby.. _uhh_."

"Yes baby come, scream my name."

I tightened around his fingers, screaming his name as my body vibrated. He slowed his fingers before pulling them out, but didn't stop there.

He spread my pussy lips with his fingers and devoured me. He licked up and down before sucking on my clit and shaking his head back and forth. Another orgasm built after the first and my body continued to shake.

"Come again baby, come in my mouth," he mumbled against me before nibbling on my clit softly. I grabbed a hold of his head and kept him against me as I came a second time, the vibrations of his moans adding to the pleasure.

"_Edward_!" I cried out his name, releasing his hair as I fell back against the bed, panting. The last of my orgasm spread through my body, trembling against his tongue as he licked up my arousal. "Fuck baby, no more."

I was too sensitive, and now more than ever, I wanted him inside of me.

"Please," I panted, and like always, he knew what I wanted.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear before thrusting inside of me.

I couldn't respond, all I could do was moan and shout as he rocked above me, my nails digging into his back as he hit each perfect spot.

A rhythmic pounding on the wall, made me stop short as Edward laughed.

"The headboard was hitting the wall, must have pissed off the neighbors," he said before pulling out and switching our positions so I was straddling him. "Ride me."

I moaned at his words, before doing just that, wrapping my arms around his neck as I swiveled my hips, his groans spurring me on.

"Oh god_.. oh god_.. come with me baby, _please_."

"Yes Bella, _come_," he groaned, one hand grabbing my ass to grind me harder against him, and the other moving to my clit and circling, forcing my orgasm out of me.

"_Edward_!" I shouted, his name, echoing off the walls as I tightened around him, my name being repeated back to me.

"Fuck Bella, so _good_," he groaned, before falling back to the bed and pulling me with him, my sweaty body lying on top of his as we caught our breaths.

The phone rang beside our bed, and I stretched over Edward to grab it, answering it when I saw that it was Emmett calling.

As soon as I said hello, music blared from the other side.

"_I bet the neighbors know my name, way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'. Bet the neighbors know my name, they be stressin' while we sexin'. Bet the neighbors know my name, my name, my name.._."

"Goodbye Emmett!" I shouted into the phone, hearing his laughter before I ended the call.

Did I forget to mention he lived next door?


End file.
